In His Eyes
by Donto
Summary: Link is cursed while on his journey to save Hyrule from the power hungry Ganondorf. Just as victory is within Ganon's grasp he is betrayed and a much older evil appears. Link and Ganondorf find themselves in another world and have to rely on each other. As the pair spend time together Link discovers something has changed within Ganon. Can the pair work together to get back home?
1. Division

The master sword clatters to the ground several feet away from Link's kneeling body. Fresh blood stains the green fabric around the long slice wound over the youth's arm. Link's eyes close with a wince fighting against the pain in his arm. He clutches his hand over the wound trying to stem the flow of blood.

A dark chuckle comes from in front of the boy and Link opens his bright blue eyes as he tilts his head upward. His gaze follows the tall form's figure up from the armored feet all the way up to the dark skinned face. The much older man's sinister expression framed by his long mane of red hair and golden crown adorned with a shining ruby. With a sword pointed at Link's face Ganondorf grins wickedly down at the young man.

"You are a fool to challenge me in your current state." Ganondorf's deep voice mocks the hero of hyrule. Link's eyes narrow in response, the words sting and cause his gut to tighten in anger. The pain from Ganondorf's words pales in comparison to the curse draining the life from his body. The fact that the young man, barely an adult, had made it this far in his quest was a miracle. Yet at the most crucial moment he had failed. Ganondorf's mighty swing of his giant blades cast Link's shield and sword from his grip. The youth's fingers gave under the pressure and let the shining sword of evil's bane slide far out of his reach.

The boy's blue eyes turn from the dark king to find his weapon laying several feet away from him on the stone floor. His brows furrows in frustration, he considers making a mad dash over the throne room floor to snatch it back into his grip. As if sensing his intentions Ganondorf presses the tip of his dark, cold, steel sword to Link's cheek. A droplet of crimson drips onto the black metal.

"Don't even think about it, boy." Ganondorf puts extra emphasis on the last word. "You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment." The king of evil pulls back his sword just enough to see the thin cut over the youth's fair skin. Link growls and rubs the back of his hand over the wound. Blood smears over his cheek as he glares at the Gerudo.

A loud and dark laugh bellows from Ganondorf's mouth echoing off of the throne room walls. Link stops himself from shuddering as he takes labored breaths at Ganondorf's feet. The laughter enveloping his heightened sense of hearing, and his long hylian ear bend back in disgust. The room was dark, low light coming from the tall stained glass windows that lined the walls. The crackling torches gave the two men enough light to focus their gazes on each other. The flames flicker and shadows dance over their faces as they stare each other down.

"It is time that this all came to an end." Ganondorf grins down at the boy. Link could tell the larger man was enjoying this in a sick and twisted way. The king of evil's amber eyes stare right into his own, and he could see the devilish red light glowing bright from behind them. An intense malice bubbling to the surface as Ganondorf raises his sword high over his head.

Time seems to slow for both men. Seconds feel like minutes as Ganondorf draws out the final blow. All it would take is a single deliberate swing of his sword and the youth's head would roll. The thin boy's neck wouldn't even offer a challenge. Link's eyes shut as he racks his mind for something, anything to get out of this situation. Deep down he knows his body has betrayed him, his strength tapped from the clash of swords. He had fought Ganondorf for far too long. This damn curse he thinks to himself, if only he never ran into that sorcerer Vaati.

Although Link briefly loses himself to his thoughts, he comes to the realization that he is still alive. With curiosity he opens his eyes to look at the king of evil. Ganondorf stands where he was, sword raised high, poised and ready. Why did he pause?

"I was going to wait until you finished the boy but since you can't make up your mind…" Comes a voice from behind Ganondorf, towards the raised throne. Ganondorf's amber eyes dart away from Link, his head turns to see where the familiar voice is coming from. "I'll just finish him afterwards."

Link's eyes go wide with surprise, as does Ganondorf's. The larger man begins to turn around but he is too slow. A bright arc of dark violet energy springs from the figure's fingertips and strikes Ganondorf's body. The tall muscular gerudo warrior cries out in immense pain that ravages his entire body. Both of his dark swords clang against the stone floor as his hands grip his own head.

"Don't bother trying to fight it." Ghirahim chuckles as he steps down from the raised throne into the torch light. Ganondorf's eyes fix on the slender, flamboyant man. Ghirahim's scarlet cape sways with the force of his spell showing more of his form hugging white unitard underneath. Diamond shaped holes cut into the fabric exposing his gray skin. With a roar the gerudo's eyes turn red, his face twisting with malice as his body strains against the spell to move. Ghirahim responds by using both hands to channel the spell, even more violet tendrils of energy arc out to the king of evil causing the powerful warrior to buckle under the pain.

"You were always so stubborn. So inflexible about what you wanted. I told you time, and time again to just kill the boy before anything else. But you had your own ideas." Ghirahim speaks out, his gaze focuses on Ganondorf as the proud king takes a knee to stop himself from falling to the floor. Link notices that no attention is on him and begins to act. His arms and legs strain to move, the youth begging his sore and aching muscles to listen to him. Slowly he crawls over the floor towards his sword.

"I remember your words very clearly. The plan to wait until the 'hero'..." Ghirahim continues as a stray arc of violet energy strikes the ground near Link. The young man to pauses in his slow crawl. "Was at his full strength, when the people of Hyrule's hope was at it's peak, and to crush it. So that no fight would be left in their hearts. Then you could sit on the throne and rule over them all uncontested."

Link grits his teeth hearing Ghirahim's words. Anger boiling up from the youth's gut as he glares at both of the men he had fought against. His eyes drift upwards a moment and sees a large pink crystal hovering above them all. His fingers clench into a fist as he reminds himself what he was fighting for. He has to set Zelda free from Ganon's enchantment. He only hopes she can't see or hear everything happening right now.

As Ghirahim continues Link is more deliberate with his moments. The young man sneaking over the cold stone floor. "And so I waited for this moment, preparing myself to relieve you of your gifts. You are no longer worthy of his strength." Through all the pain and anger Ganondorf can't hide his confusion at Ghirahim's words. With a loud cry the Gerudo's head tilts all the way back and he screams his throat hoarse as Ghirahim's spell goes into it's final stage.

Link grips his sword tight in his hand and looks on in horror as the violet energy appears to be tearing Ganondorf in half. The gerudo's body warps and twists gruesomely and it looks as if there is another man inside the king pushing it's way out of him. Ghirahim grins wickedly from ear to ear. He raises his arms up high drawing out the full extent of the spell's power. Dark clouds fill the sky and form a swirling vortex of evil over the roof of hyrule castle. Black sparks dance between the clouds and fills the hearts of every person who see them with dread.

With a flash, a massive ebony lighting bolt tore through the roof the castle and strikes where Ganondorf stands. The force of the blast tosses everything aside shattering every window, and snuffing out all light.

The dust begins to settle and as Link's eyes regain focus he sees a giant figure rise from the smoke. The young man's lips part to gasp but no sound comes out. He thinks it is Ganondorf for a moment but realizes they are much too big. The figure was nearly twice the gerudo's size. With a single swing of it's arm the giant figure scattered all dust from the air around itself clearing the room.

"Master, you've returned." Ghirahim spoke respectfully as he kneels in front of the giant demon. "Long have I been awaiting your return, Demise." When Ghirahim's words left his lips, Demise's hair springs from his head. The long tendrils of flickering fire crawling all the way down to his back and light up the room for all to see. Although he has the shape of a man, he looks like a demon. His skin is covered in red and black scales and his face looks like it's made of stone and fire. Demise curls his fingers in front of his face before forming a fist with a wicked grin.

"You have done well my servant." Demise speaks in a dark and sinister tone as his eyes move from Ghirahim to the unconscious body of Ganondorf. Link follows the demon's gaze and sees the gerudo laid out over the stone floor motionless. He can't help but wonder if Ganondorf was alive. Fear crawls up his spine and fills his body to clutch his heart. In this moment Link wants nothing more than to run away. To get as far away from this strange demon as quickly as he could but his body feels as heavy and stiff as stone.

"Master, now you can finally have your greatest wish. The destruction of all of hyrule and the death of the chosen." Ghirahim lifts his head and turns his gaze towards Link. The boy can't do anything as he feels Demise's fiery red eyes land on him. He recognizes the same malice and hatred from Ganondorf's gaze. Now it was stronger, it glowed brighter and was fixed on him.

"Yes, at last." Demise grins showing off his sharp jagged teeth. "But, where is the other?" He turns his gaze away from Link for a moment and suddenly a darkness washes over Link's vision. Link's eyelids grow heavy and his body feels weightless. The young man's eyes close and darkness takes him. His body falls limp and he feels a brief sensation of sinking before losing consciousness.

* * *

A dark and dreary landscape he has never seen before. The sky a deep black that melts into gray near pools of bright orange. The sky under the barren rocky land glows brightly of amber and flecks of shadow seem to drift upward from the ground towards the sky.

"Where am I?" Link asks aloud, his voice sounds hoarse to his own long ears. With his fingers he massages his neck gently and takes a few moments to look himself over. He is still wearing his favorite green tunic, chainmail, snug leather boots, and gauntlets. Despire wearing all his armor he could tell that he was battered and bruised. Ganondorf really gave him a beating.

A low groan nearby startles Link and he gets up onto his knees. His head turns towards the noise and sees the king of evil himself laid out over the ground next to him. That's right, he thinks. The battle and then Ghirahim kneeling next to… Demise? Link struggles to think with his exhausted mind. The very thought of the large demon sends shudders down his spine. He searches all around but there's nothing to see except the rocky landscape. As far as Link can tell it's just him and Ganondorf. What had happened to the other two, and how did he get here?

Link's bright blue eyes watch Ganondorf. With a sigh he wonders if the larger man had any answers and if he would even give them willingly. Ganondorf grunts and his eyes slowly open surprising the youth. Link quickly finds his sword nearby and grips it in his hand. The young man watches as Ganondorf pushes himself upright with his arms, and takes in his surroundings. His eyes drift over and fix on Link, the young man holds his sword at the ready.

"Why are we here?" Ganondorf asks the boy. His voice sounds hoarse, raspy, and deep. Link blinks in surprise as he blankly stares into Ganondorf's golden eyes. The two men stare at each other for a minute taking in each other's expressions. Link watches as Ganondorf looks at him with a look of confusion he had never seen on the man before, which only makes the youth more puzzled at his current situation.

"You didn't bring us here?" The young man asks aloud, a bit of accusation to his tone. He watches as Ganondorf's expression becomes more complex, a mixture of emotions that the boy struggles to read. "Did you?!" he presses loudly after a minute of silence.

"No." the larger man responds with a sharp tone. His gaze drifts to the horizon as his expression turns pensive.

"Well, I don't know what is going on but I'm still not going to let you have your way." Link gets to his feet shakily. His legs are unsteady but he finds strength buried deep within himself. Somehow standing with sword at the ready facing the gerudo. He draws in labored breath as he stands staring at Ganondorf and the older man acts as if doesn't hear him. "Just because I'm cursed-"

"Shut up." Ganondorf barks so abruptly Link's words get caught in his throat. The large gerudo warrior gets to his feet with much more difficulty then Link expected. Just how much had that spell affected the man? Link thinks as anger raises raises from his stomach and his face grows hot. "I'm not going to give up!" He shouts at the taller man but Ganondorf doesn't even flinch. The king of evil looks around himself for something and quickly snatches up one of his blades that was on the ground. Link's grip on his sword tightens and the tip turns to Ganon. With a frustrated sigh Ganondorf gives up on finding his other blade and turns to Link. With a stern gaze the gerudo warrior sheathes his blade with a loud click. Link looks dumbfounded as the sword goes slack in his grip and he boggles at his sworn enemy.

"What are you doing?" He balks at the older man.

"Conserving my energy. We are in the twilight realm, there are beasts crawling these lands eager to tear our flesh from our bones. If either of us have any hope of surviving we can't be caught exhausted from fighting each other." Ganondorf spoke calmly, without anger or fear. The older man had a poise and elegance to him Link had never seen before. He could hardly believe this was the same wicked king that nearly sliced his head from his body.

With a thoughtful hum vibrating the gerudo's throat he scans the landscape as Link let himself rest leaning on his sword. The youth unwilling to sheath his weapon. Was this a trick? Ganon aimed to make him think that he wasn't planning on fighting and then stab him in the back? Link massages the bridge of his nose in thought as Ganondorf walked around the immediate area. Each heavy step tests Link's nerves worrying it could be the last thing he hears.

"The castle should be in this direction." Ganon's words rouse Link from his thoughts and the young man lifts his head and stares at the older man.

"How do you know?" Link asks as curiosity.

With a pained grunt Ganon responds. "I was trapped here for a long time." His golden eyes stare at link, his expression seemed frustrated, tired, and.. sad? Link shakes his head in confusion, and doesn't move from his spot despite the expectant gaze on him.

"Then go!" Link barks at the Gerudo, tired of those eyes staring at him.

"That would be foolish, boy!" Ganondorf emphasis the last word, his voice grows louder with frustration.

"I can take care of myself!" Link shouts back feeling a deep anger boil over hearing Ganon call him a boy with that tone again. He really was the same man Link thinks, nearly shaking as he clutches his sword.

"Don't be stup-" Ganondorf growls.

Both men stop as they realize all their shouting has drawn attention. From behind a nearby boulder a strange dark beast emerges. Almost human in shape, but where it's head would be there is a strange flat mask covered in strange etchings and a single eye. The creature turns to the pair, and lets out a strange and terrible howl Link didn't know any living thing could make. The youth covers his ears to muffle the noise. The howl felt like sandpaper over his eardrums. Dozens of black tendrils dance around the mask as it gets down on all fours, and the creature takes off in a mad dash toward the two men.

Ganondorf is quick to react, he extends his hand out focusing and pauses. No powers answer his call and his hand remains bare. He stares at his empty palm in confusion while the beast charges towards Link. To the gerudo's surprise, the boy deftly rolls out of the way of the beast. He manages to avoid the outstretched arms aiming to tackle him to the ground. Impressive considering his current state, Ganondorf thinks. With a howl the beast turns it's mask to the gerudo and sprints faster than the hulking man can avoid. Ganondorf blocks the beast's arms with the side of his blade as they attempt to strike at the man's armored body.

Link sees a chance to strike, his sword at the ready. He takes a step toward the beast but his heart flutters and his body seizes up. His eyes go wide as he feels his body convulse and warp. Pain sprouts from every limb and joint as they crack and twist. Link's mouth opens in a scream but the voice he hears is strange to his ears. The tone grows deep and shifts into more of a howl he had heard on dark nights in hyrule field.

Ganondorf manages to hold the best off but struggles. He notices the strikes he had managed to land on the beast glanced off. It feels as if his strength has left him and he is only a fraction of the man he was. The beast spots an opening on Ganondorf's side, where once the gerudo would have blocked with his missing twin sword, he receives a blow to his head instead. The warrior is sent reeling in pain, his armored boots dragging over the rough ground. This isn't good Ganondorf thinks as he winces. Crimson blood begins to leak from his scalp and soak into his mane of red hair. The black twilight beast bares down on the gerudo. Ganondorf has to close one of his eyes as blood trickles down his forehead and over his cheek. He hears a strange noise, another beast? The dark creature in front of him reels back screaming in pain, Ganon can barely make out some dark gray fur behind the beast as he takes his chance. He thrusts his blade forward carving clean into the beast and silencing the horrible scream. A loud thud and scattering of dust, and the dark beast lays motionless.

The monster seems to just melt, but instead of soaking into the ground it drizzled upwards towards the dark sky. Ganondorf spits on the ground before jabbing his blade into the dirt and resting on it. His golden eyes staring at some sort of wolf that stood on all fours opposite him. It's fur an interesting pattern of dark grey and white, and on the back it bristled up oddly. A look of confusion came over his face as he looked the furred beast over before fixing in on those bright blue eyes. It clicked in the older man's mind and he let out a low sigh of realization.

"Try not to be too alarmed. It happened to me as well, when I first came here." He explains to the wolf. "Though the form I took was quite different."

The wolf lets out a sharp bark before shaking its muzzle. With a puzzled look the wolf spins and tries to look over itself. Ganondorf lets out a warm chuckle, something about the wolf spinning around confused was so… cute. The wolf stops when he hears the laughter and stares angrily at Ganon. A low growl comes from the wolf's muzzle making ganondorf think carefully about his words.

"I understand that you don't trust me, and to be honest I don't blame you. The truth is that I need your help just as much as you need mine. I don't like it but to survive I need you to stick with me." Ganondorf waited staring at Link's new form trying to read the wolf's expression, but it was much more difficult. The wolf just sits in front of Ganondorf with narrow eyes.

"I know how you could be turned back to normal." Ganon speaks slowly, he was glad to see a change in expression on the wolf's face.

Link's eyes open wider and he lets out a sharp few barks at the large gerudo warrior.

"I will tell you, but only if you help me get somewhere safe." His voice taking a stern tone. "Even if I could understand you there is no negotiating this, take it or leave it."

The wolf growls softly at Ganon's words, then begins to think. His paws padding over the ground leaving tracks in the dust as he paces back and forth.

Ganondorf begins to worry that he will just trot off exposing them both to being hunted older man hopes that the boy can see reason despite everything he had put him through.

After some time the wolf simply fixes his gaze on Ganon and sits in front of him. The older man lets out a long sigh of relief. He yanks his sword from the ground and sheathes it. With a nod towards the wolf he begins to walk in the direction he thinks the castle is. The soft pattering of link's paws behind him coaxed a small smile to curl on Ganon's lips. He was thankful the boy decided to trust him at least this much. Now they only need to survive the journey to twilight castle, Ganon thinks to himself.


	2. Dusk

Of all the hardships Link has faced being a wolf is one of the most difficult. The sensitive hearing is something he was familiar with but his eyesight is drastically different. If Link had to describe it he might say it's as if someone flicked a switch and turned off all the color. He found he is able to see much further and with more detail however. It takes most of Link's concentration to follow behind Ganondorf on four legs, if he isn't careful his limbs will tangle again. He definitely didn't want Ganon to chuckle at him any more today. Link looks up at the older man and wonders why he hasn't changed into anything. Why was he still a man? Briefly forgetting his current state Link tries to ask Ganon, but all Link hears is a gruff bark before he snaps his muzzle shut.

Ganondorf turns his head and looks down at his furry companion. The gerudo arches a brow when he meets the wolf's gaze but the canine just looks away. Ganon gives up with a shrug and focuses his attention back on where they were going.

Damned wolf vocal cords Link thinks to himself. He has so many things he wants to say to Ganondorf, none of them nice. Link's frustration is reaching an all time high having to deal with being a strange animal.

His lack of speech isn't even the worst part, it has to be the smells. Link fights constantly against the desire to bury his snout in the dirt, or find something to clog his nostrils. There are too many smells and he could distinguish them all. The trails left by wandering beasts, nearby animals on land or in the sky, and worst of all his traveling companion. Ganondorf's smell is so overpowering and he is so close. Link trails a bit further behind Ganondorf just so he doesn't drown in the man's odor. It makes sense when Link thinks about. He had just fought the man for so long, and now they ended up here getting covered in dirt and dust while they fought for their lives. The gerudo warrior needs a bath and Link's nose will not let him forget it.

The sound of the wolf's paws padding over the ground gets quieter, so Ganon turns his head and sees the wolf trailing father behind. "Getting tired?" He calls back over his shoulder and receives no response. His fingers smooth over his chin hairs as he thinks. We have been traveling for hours, and we won't make it all the way to the castle at this rate he thinks. "Let's find a place to lay down for a while." Ganondorf stops in his tracks and turns to the wolf. Link keeps his distance and watches the gerudo carefully.

Still doesn't trust me I see, Ganon thinks to himself as he looks around. They have made good progress, traveling over many interconnected floating islands of rock. The one they stand on now is large, and has quite a complex collection of hills and plateaus. A good chance of finding a cave or pocket between hills to hide and rest, Ganon muses. Lost in thought Ganondorf takes off toward the nearest hill.

Something isn't right, Link lifts his snout into the air and sniffs. With Ganon further away he can smell something in the air. Link's canine ears perk and his eyes go wide. He makes a mad dash to Ganon's leg, and bites into the older man's pants stopping him from stepping forward.

The Gerudo warrior let's out a surprised grunt, and snaps his gaze down at the wolf. "What is the meaning of this boy?!" He asks aggravated. The wolf doesn't let go and holds still. A loud sicking snap comes from nearby, and Ganondorf turns his head to catch sight of the source. Two large black beast both fighting over a dead bird. One wing already ripped off, flesh and blood scattering about them. Ganondorf ducks down to make himself scarce. He holds his breath as they continue to rip the skin and flesh from the bird. Ganondorf closes his eyes thanking the sand goddess they didn't notice his presence. After a minute one get the upper hand. It tears most of the dead animal from the other before sprinting away. The other gives chase and it's howl grows quieter to Ganon's ears until everything is silent. Ganondorf finally exhales and reaches down to comb his fingers through the fur at the wolf's head. "Thank you, boy."

Link growls and lets go of Ganon's leg to nip hard at his finger.

"Ow!" Ganon yelps. He yanks his hand back to look at his finger. No blood just a harsh sting as wolf Link trots past the gerudo. "Alright then, no petting." The gerudo mutters under his breath before getting to his feet and following the gray wolf.

Link decides to take the lead and follows his nose.. If the older man had a problem he didn't voice it. So Link keeps his eyes peeled and nose to the air scouting out the area. He was becoming familiar enough with the beast's smell to know how to avoid it. His tail swaying back and forth as he scampers around. Wolf link carefully scales tall hills and weaves between boulders of stone. Abruptly coming to a stop as he comes across a scent he didn't recognize. With curiosity he follows the scent to it's source and comes to the small mouth of a cave.

"Ah, nice find." Ganondorf spoke praising the boy with a exhausted tone..

Canine ears flick at the words and Link looks at the older man. He just scurries away from the smelly man and into the cave.

After a moment of hesitation Ganondorf follows the wolf. He squints his eyes trying to adjust to the lack of light, but to no avail. Inside the cave is near pitch black. Ganondorf rubs his rough fingers together over his palm and focuses his concentration. A small spark ignites a flame that dances to life over Ganon's hand. The walls of the cave come into view as shadows sway over their rough surface.. "At least my oldest tricks still work." His voice soft as he scans the cave. Two green orbs glow in the darkness and Ganon quickly shines the light in their direction.

His furry companion simply barks at him from further in the cavern.

Relief washes over Ganon and he walks towards the wolf. The older man follows him through the darkness. Link lets out short barks and yaps excitedly as they walk. "Did you find something good?" Ganondorf can't help but let out a warm smile at the cute display. A sound reaches Ganondorf ears, something he hasn't heard in a long time. The rush of running water.

Ganondorf lets his conjured flame blow out as he walks into an underground chamber. A small waterfall cascades down from the ceiling and runs through the center of the cavern. The whole safe is lit up in a low teal light from subterranean plants glowing with bioluminescence. Long vines hang from the ceiling, attached to them are apple sized orbs that hold a glowing liquid. Along the walls grow tall stalks that end in flowers with long drooping petals that light up the space around them. It's beauty gives Ganon pause as he takes it all in.

The gentle sound of splashing water draws his eyes to wolf link drinking greedily at the cool water. The gerudo king realizes how parched he is. He kneels down on his sore legs before the water. His hands cup into the water and brings some to his dry, dusty lips. As the cool water pours down his dry throat his worn, aching body thanks him. Battle worn muscles relax and tension melts away from his mind and body.

A loud splash nearby jars Ganon from his drink. Cold water soaks into his clothing and hair making the man grunt. He looks to see wolf link paddling through the water with his paws. Even in the low glowing light Ganon can see all the dust and dirt washing out of the gray fur. Ganondorf fingers curl over his armor as he looks down to see all the dirt and dust caked over it. This is hardly ideal but if the boy is comfortable enough to bathe, Ganon thinks. I'm already nearly soaked anyway.

If link could have thanked his lucky stars he would, but instead he just lets out a pleased whine. All of the dirt and grim rinsing out of his fur. Not to mention the cool water feels amazing against his battered and sore body. After finding a nice shallow spot, Link even dips his head under the water to wash his face. Link finds out that it is much more difficult to dry your face with paws. He lets out a frustrated snort as a loud splash comes from nearby. Link shakes the water from his face and then the rest of his body. After drying off as best he can he looks over to where Ganon was before. In the older man's spot is only a pile of dirty armor and clothes, underwear included. If link could have blushed he would have, damned these heightened senses he cursed to himself. He puts plenty of distance between him and the man's odors. Now out of range he checks for scents on the air again. As far as he can tell there hasn't be any animal or beast here in a long time. The only scents being his own and his… companion's. Certain in his immediate safety, Link lays down over the cavern floor and exhaustion rears it's head. Link let's out a long wolf yawn and lays his head over his legs giving his eyes a rest.

"There. All finished." Ganondorf claps his hands together as he sits on the floor. The gerudo warrior dressed in nothing but his underwear. A single long strip of cloth wrapped over his hips in a way traditional to his people. The rest of his clothing hanging on his sword, which is jabbed into the cavern wall. His hand scratches lazily at his fiery red chest hair before sweeping his long wet locks of hair from his face. Golden eyes watch as wolf link's chest slowly raises and falls. "Is it really that safe here?" Ganondorf wonder quietly looking around at all the plant life. The teal color that bathed the whole cavern was strangely calming. The gerudo king feels his eyelids getting heavy before seeing something in the corner of his eye. The ball of wet fur is starting to shiver.

"Tsk…" Ganon clicked his tongue as he gets up and walks to the wolf. He gets down on the ground next to the canine. "Falling asleep in a cool cave with wet fur, do you want to get sick?" He chastises the sleeping wolf quietly. His eyes narrow as the he watches wolf link curl up into a ball shaking. Ganondorf shakes his head and lays down next to the canine. He presses his warm muscular chest against wolf link, careful not to stir the boy. The fur was as soft as he imagined it was, if a little damp. Using his arm as a pillow Ganondorf lays down his head and closes his eyes. As he drifts off to sleep he thought he felt the wolf move closer.

A gentle warmth touches Link's back and slowly spreads. It coaxes the wolf to uncurl from a ball. The youth lifts his head to look over the nearly naked man pressed against him. He feels his face grow hot as he lays his head back down and tries to sleep. At least Ganon doesn't smell bad anymore.

* * *

"Oi!" shouted a voice that startles Link from his sleep, his bright blue eyes peek open into the teal light. A hand is at his back shaking him. He tries to say knock it off, but all that comes out is a low tired growl.

"None of that! We need to get going." Spoke a fully dressed and armored Ganondorf looming over the sleepy wolf. "The castle isn't far, get up off your lazy ass."

With a huff Link gets to his paws, and lets out a short yawn. The youth shakes the sleepiness from his body before looking for the older man. Ganondorf is already heading out of the cavern so Link darts after him.

The last leg of the journey to the castle was uneventful. Ganondorf walks side by side with wolf link. Between the two of them they manage to avoid running into any dark beasts easily. The grand twilight castle slowly comes into view as they walk closer. Tall walls of gray stone with red glowing symbols that pulse with strange energy. A few narrow towers point to the heavens as if to challenge the dark, black void of a sky. There is a walkway up to the gates and it is long and strangely vacant.

They walk along it and Link watches the older man. Each time he looks at the gerudo he can see more unease on his face. With the gates only a few feet away, Ganon stops in his tracks and stands still. Link turns around and gives him a puzzled look. The youth wants to speak to him but knows he can't.

Ganon opens his mouth to speak but a loud whistle cries out drowning out all other sounds. Armored guards pour from the gates. Sharp spears at the ready as they surround Ganondorf and wolf link. The gerudo king holds his ground as Link barks loudly, the fur on his back standing on end.

"Hold!" booms a stern feminine voice from beyond the gates. A tall woman draped in black fabric steps towards the gathered men. Her skin a pale green with large spots of black, and her thin elegant face framed with groomed orange hair. A shining jeweled headdress rest on her forehead.

"Drop your weapon." The woman commands her eyes trained on Ganon. Without fuss the gerudo warrior obeys. His sword clatters on the ground before a guard takes tall lady walks closer before becoming distracted by wolf link's barking.

"Tell your pet to heel." She speaks with a venomous tone towards Ganondorf.

"He is not my pet. That is the hero. I'd expect -you- would be able to recognize him better than anyone." Ganondorf speaks calmly as he gestures towards his furry companion.

"Your Royal Highness." one of the guards steps next to her and presents Ganon's sword.

She raises a hand to silence him. Her red eyes examine wolf link closely and her expression softens. "Link?" She asks quietly before turning around. "Bring them inside!" She orders and the guards respond by clearing a path. Ganondorf and Link follow Midna into the palace with the guards on their heels.

Midna stands on a raised portion of the grand hall with the throne behind her as they all gather. She steps down and gestures to all of the guards. They all form an orderly line behind Link and Ganon. Midna walks up to wolf link and their eyes meet.

"He needs your help to return to his normal self." Ganondorf explains to her highness. She doesn't look in his direction but nods in understanding.

"Then it will be taken care of at once." She speaks for all to hear before pointing at the nearest guard. "You, escort our esteemed guest to my quarters. I will be there shortly."

The guard gives her highness a deep bow before sweeping his arm to invite Link further into the palace. Link is desperate to be a man again so he follows without question. A bit of worry bubbles up from his stomach and he looks back towards Ganondorf. The older male senses his gaze and make a dismissive gesture with his hand, silently telling the boy to go.

Midna walks back up to her throne and sits poised and pensive. Her eyes close as if meditate and the room is silent. By the time she speaks Link and the guard are far out of earshot.

"I do not know how you came here, what you are doing with the hero, or why you came quietly. But as the leader of my people I must abide by our laws." She gets to her feet stretching out to her full height. Her chest puffs out as she speaks with complete authority. "You will be detained until we have made the necessary preparations. Take him away!."

Ganondorf grunts as he is forcefully moved from the throne room floor, down a long hallway, and then down a dark staircase into the dungeon. The gerudo does not resist, his thoughts seem to be elsewhere.

* * *

Link looks around the room he was told to wait in. There is a large cushioned bed with shiny silks hanging around it. Ornate knickknacks line the side tables and dressers. A large vanity in the corner with flowery smells surrounding it. It all seems so fancy to him. One thing captures his attention and draws him in. A large broken mask. He feels like he saw it before but he can't quite remember. The memories feel so hazy, like looking through murky water.

The loud thud of a door closing breaks him from his trance. Link turns to see Midna walking towards him. The tall woman moves to stand right in front of him and kneels down to his height. Her red eyes look him over closely before she reaches out and gently combs her fingers through his fur. The sensation is nice and Link feels his tail wagging.

"You really do look just like him." She flashes a warm smile and giggles. Her fingers tug at Link's ear playfully. "You fleabag." Link's eyes widen in surprise, was this the same woman who seemed so cold and stern?

"Alright, let's get you back on two legs. Normally, learning how to change forms at will takes years. Lucky for you I've been gifted the ability to help you through this. It'll be easy." She winks at Link and he would've blushed if he could.

"Now close your eyes." Midna instructs. Link does as he is told and feels warm delicate fingers press over his face.

"Picture your human body. As many little details as you can. Everything from the hairs on your head to your toes. You got a clear picture? Now I want you to think of how it felt to be in that body. How did it feel to wiggle your nose, flex your fingers, or press your lips together. Think of those sensations. Now I need you to repeat after me. Ready? I am a man."

"I am a man." Link repeats and realizes he actually said it. His blue eyes open to see Midna's smiling face. With a tilt of his head Link realizes he's higher up then he was. He lifts his arms to see his normal human hands in his favorite gauntlets. The youth gasps and reaches up to touch his face and it feels like a face!

Minda lets out a soft chuckle as she watches link look all over himself. "You are completely as you were, I assure you. Not a hair out of place."

Link flashes the biggest smile he's had in days and grabs Midna's hands in his own. "Thank you so much, your highness!"

"Oh please. Just call me Midna." She smirks at the boy. "And it was nothing. A trifle really."

"It means a lot to me. Being a wolf was horrible and I was worried I'd stay that way forever."

Midna waves her hand dismissively. "Considering what your ancestor had done for me and my people, this is nothing."

Link blinks and gives Midna a puzzled look.

She sees the confusion on the boy's face and chuckles. "I don't expect you to remember. Just know that it was thanks to a man much like yourself, that not only was I saved, but also my people and their way of life. It is a debt that could never be repaid. So if you need anything at all, feel free to ask."

"Oh!" Link exclaims in realization. "I need to get back to Hyrule." A much more serious look to the hero's face.

"The world of light? I see. What are you doing in the twilight realm anyway?" she leans forward and taps her finger to Link's forehead.

"I… don't know. I was in a desperate battle, and there was a giant demon. I thought I was going to die, but I lost consciousness and woke up in this realm." Link goes cross eyed looking up at the finger on his forehead.

Midna leans back looking confused. "That makes zero sense to me." She shrugs. "But if you're looking to get back there's not many options. I used to use a great portal that tied this realm with yours."

Link perks up excitedly.

"But it was shattered long ago." Midna sighs.

Link frowns and slumps down to hug his knees.

"Don't you worry your little head, there's another way to the world of light." She beams. "I wouldn't recommend it to anyone that wanted to live, but it should be possible for you."

"Wait, why?" Link tilts his head at her highness.

Midna massages the bridge of her nose with her fingers. "How to explain this to you…" She hums briefly. "There is a story lost to time of a hero similar to yourself. They could travel between worlds at will thanks to a powerful artifact in their possession. When their quest was over they decided the artifact was too strong to be left in the hands of men. So they cast it into the realm of twilight far under the earth." She looks at Link and sees his eyes begin to glaze over. "And that's just the abridged version. All you need to know is that you want to head to the Mountain of Ebony Shards. Deep in it's heart you will find the Magic Mirror."

"Alright Broken Black Mountain and Magic Mirror got it." Link nods in understanding.

"Mountain of Ebony Shards!" Minda repeats while smacking Link upside the head.

"Don't worry, I-" Link's voice trails off as his mind begins to swim. He can feel himself falling but his body won't move. It sound like someone is screaming in the distance but they are too far away.

* * *

Midna waits patiently as she stares at a closed door in her palace. She is tired of pacing through the hall, the floor is going to be damaged if she continued. Her heart skips a beat as the door opens. Her oldest and wisest doctor walks out, and closes the door behind himself.

"How is he?" She asks.

"Still unconscious." he responds quietly.

"What did you find?"

"He's harboring a curse. And not just any curse, a soul curse."

"Can you treat it?"

He shakes his head. "There's no treating it. It's one of the oldest and darkest magics. The caster gave up their soul, and now It's coiled around his. It's draining the life from his body steadily day by day."

"How much longer does he have?"

"A few weeks at most."

"Is there nothing we can do?" She asks desperately.

"There is only one way to stop a soul curse, and it's specified at the time of incantation by the caster." He responds sounding disheartened.

Midna lets out a frustrated sigh, her eyelids were growing heavy. With a few steps she stands in front of a window in the hallway. Her red eyes gaze up at the dark sky. It looks similar to how it always is but she can tell it was late into the night. "I will speak with him in the afternoon, after my morning business. I'm retiring for the evening."

"Yes my lady." He bows and they both leave the hallway is opposite directions.

Minutes pass and a palace maid quietly walks up to the same door the doctor exited from. With a steady hand she slides open the door and enters the guest bedroom.

"Oh! You're awake!" She gasps in surprise dropping the towels she was told to deliver.

She kneels down and quickly gathers up the towels. Her eyes look back towards the young man in bed. His head hung low, golden blond hair hiding the expression on his face.

"Are you alright?" the maid asks timidly, moving closer. Link doesn't move or respond at all. The maid grows more nervous and shyly asks. "Do you need any food or water?"

Link buries his face in his hands and shakes his head weakly.

"I'm deeply sorry for bothering you." She bows and places the towels on a nearby chair. "I'll let you rest. If you need any-"

"Wait!" Link calls out stopping the maid as she reaches for the door handle. The girl practically jumps in place before turning to look face Link. The young man's eyes look reddened and damp.

"Yes?" She bows again nervously.

"Where is Ganondorf?" Link ask quietly, his voice hoarse.

The girl gasps. "The king of evil?!"

With a groan Link responds."Yes, him."

"You didn't hear? Oh, you must have been unconscious at the time." Link quirks an eyebrow at the girl and she relaxes somewhat. The tension in the air relaxing a little. "There was a trail in the grand hall."

"What?" Link asks looking dumbfounded.

She holds her hands up at the man's surprise. "Oh! Don't worry. He was found guilty of all crimes, and sentenced to death by execution. It'll be held in the morning."

Link's eyes went as wide as they could. His fingers gripping the bed sheets so tightly he was nearly ripping them. "Where is he held?!" He yelled, barely containing himself.


	3. Dawn

Metal doors clang together as they close behind Link. He walks further into the dark, dank dungeon. The rough stonework of the walls is uneven and damp. His boots thump against the stone floor as the boy walks past several cells. A guard watches Link from afar as the youth approaches the cell pointed out to him earlier. Link's bright blue eyes look into the dark room beyond the thick iron bars. The only light comes from a torch on the wall outside the cell. Blue eyes fix on a large figure sitting in the middle of the cell's floor. The fire's light only illuminates the lower half of the figure's back but Link knows who it is. His long fiery red hair was more unkempt and dirtier than from when he last saw it.

A familiar deep voice speaks to him from inside the cell. "Isn't it a little early?" The figure remains motionless. Link's eyes narrow as thoughts swim through his head and anger wells up from his gut. A question raises to the forefront of his mind.

"Did you know this would happen?" Link asks, his voice much louder than the older mans. The youth struggles to keep his words steady. At the young man's words the figure stirs to life. Link sees the long hair sweep to the side as Ganon turns his head to look at the boy over his shoulder. Link barely sees the shine of golden eyes from the shadows.

"I had a feeling you would come." The deep voice speaks even quieter than before. Link might have missed the words without his sensitive hearing.

"Did you know?!" Links cries out even louder, a foot stepping closer to the bars of the cell. With a strained grunt Ganondorf gets to his feet and turns to face the boy. Link can barely make out that the older man's hands are bound together as he stands facing him.

"Something like this, yes." Ganondorf responds in a calm and clear voice. "Though, her highness' haste did surprise me."

"Then why?!" Links walks up to stand in front of the bars. His voice lowers but remains on the edge. "Why did you come here with me?" There is a pause. Despite the fact that Link moved closer Ganondorf remains in shadow. The older man's face is nearly impossible to read so Link focuses on the man's eyes. They vanish a moment as Link hears a low exhale before appearing to stare back at the youth.

"I gave you my word. To take you to the one person would could help you, in exchange for your cooperation." Ganon explains.

"You could have just pointed me in the right direction!" Link shouts.

"And what?! The guards would not react kindly to a random wild beast!" Ganon shouts back matching the boy's volume.

"But-!" Link snaps.

"Her highness doesn't come to the gates for wild dogs, and any animals caught in the palace would end up dead!" Ganon interrupts the boy. Link bites down hard on his tongue. His fingers curl into fists as his nails dig into the leather of his gauntlets. Ganondorf remains stoic and Link tilts his head down to hang low.

"This doesn't feel right." The young man says barely above a whisper.

"It should. I did not see your presence at the trial but justice was indeed served. My deeds were recounted without exaggeration and the sentence is in accordance with the laws." the gerudo sounds distant as he speaks, his mind wandering.

"I remember very clearly fighting the great king of evil for my life only to lose and nearly die. The man who was about to kill me and you act so differently. It's like you are an imposter." Ganondorf moves quickly towards Link surprising the boy with his speed. In shock the young man takes a few steps back. The tall, muscular figure of the gerudo warrior comes into the fire light. His big, strong hands latch onto the bars. The metal clangs loudly against the shackles on his wrists.

"Listen well, boy! I am many things, but an imposter is not one of them! I am the one and only King Ganondorf Dragmire and don't you doubt that for a second!" He stands at his full height, poised with his chest puffed out. His eyes stare down at Link with an immense pressure.

Link forgets himself a moment in shock before finding his courage. "But something has changed! The man I fought against would never put his own life in danger for another. Especially me!" Link wields his words like his sword and fights back at the older man. What he did not expect was the pained expression that slowly shows on Ganon's face.

The gerudo king turns in place and slinks back into the shadows. Doubt eats away at Link's heart, should he have said those words? Why should be even feel bad for Ganon? Why did he?

"I remember our fight as well. One of many I've had with a boy like you. I can always recall all the other times despite the fact you two never seemed to remember." Ganondorf speaks after calming down, his back still turned to the youth. "The whole time we fought, even after I had won, I only ever felt one thing in my heart." Ganondorf turns his head to look at Link. "Hatred. Pure seething hatred. I hated everything about you. I despised you and could think of nothing greater than ridding you from the world forever."

Link meets the older man's gaze and Ganondorf turns his eyes away. "When I woke up looking at the dark sky over our heads, I slowly realized we were in this twilight realm. And when I turned to look at you, I was surprised at what I felt." Ganon continues. Link remains silent as Ganondorf closes his eyes and collects himself before looking at the boy again. "Guilt. I feel it even now. Never once in all my memories did I have any shred of remorse in causing you pain and making you suffer. But now my heart is heavy, and I regret… everything."

If Link did not hear it for himself he would have never believed the words Ganon had just said. He can't help but second guess them even now. The great king of evil, his sworn enemy, spoke of regret and he sounded so… sad. "What changed?" The words slip form Link's lips.

"I feel that I should be asking -you- that question. My final memory before waking in this realm was immense pain and my eyesight going white before… nothing."

"Well..." The young man brings his hand up to his head and massages his temple. His mind aches as he tries to remember. Everything had happened so fast and it was overwhelming at the time. "I remember your body twisting and stretching. Then an explosion and everything was clouded in dust. It cleared and there was… a demon. I think he was called Demise."

"I do not recognize that name." Ganondorf speaks with mild confusion.

"I had never heard of it before but I remember his eyes very clearly. They were glowing red, and as I stared at them there was nothing but murderous intent. It reminded me of-" Link caught himself before he finished his words.

"Of me." Ganon spoke low.

"Of… the you that I fought. I don't get the same feeling from the current you." Link stumbles to connect his words together, still uncertain.

"We are the same person, boy. Though my feelings might have changed I remember everything I have done." Ganon speaks with certainty. Lost for words, Link looks at the ground thinking of what to say. "I remember it all. The memories came flooding back to me at the trial. As each crime was listed, I could recall it happening. I am responsible for so many terrible things." The older man says low.

Nothing comes to Link's mind, it remained blank as he let Ganon's words sink it. Link's eyes shut tight and he could feel his face wince. In his mind he knew Ganon was right, but… but what?

"It is true that I came here to help you but that is not the only reason. As we made our way here it was difficult for me. Never before have I been burdened with these… feelings. I remember committing all those terrible acts but never have I felt-" Ganon's words abruptly stop. Link's head snaps up to try to look at the older man but the gerudo's back is turned to the boy. "If by Twili law death is my sentence, then I suppose that's how I have to atone for all I have done." Ganon's head sinks as he speaks.

"BULLSHIT!" Link screams as his body moves on it's own. His hands grip tight to the metal bars and attempts to wrench them aside. The iron refuses to budge and clatters together loudly echoing along the dungeon walls. Link's bright blue eyes stare through the darkness to Ganon's face see shock in those golden eyes.

"You could die a thousand times and it wouldn't do a damn thing! You can try to tell yourself that to die here is to atone, but it's a lie! If you really want to atone for all the horrible things you've done to the world, then go out there and make a difference. Change things for the better." Link's voice was solid and forceful in tone. He spoke with clear conviction as he met Ganon's eyes. The older man seemed hesitant so the youth pushed harder.

"Dieing here is just the coward's way out!" As the words left link's lips the boy smirks. That had done it and soon Ganon walked right up to the boy with only the bar's between them. Link almost missed the damp streak down one of Ganon's cheeks.

"I am no coward." The gerudo growls at the younger man.

"Then do something." Link challenges the gerudo warrior.

"Did you forget?" Ganondorf spoke holding up his shackled arms to the boy's eyes. "My fate is not mine to decide."

"Then I know who I have to talk to." Link snapped turning away from Ganon and his cell. The boy walks down the dungeon hallway to leave.

"Wait!" Ganon shouts out, his deep voice echoing off the stone walls. "Get back here, boy!"

The loud slam of metal doors tells Ganon that the young man had ignored him. He lets out a frustrated grunt slamming his fists against the bars. He was furious, for many reasons. His situation, the aches of his body, and his hunger. But what bothered him most was... the boy's words stuck in his mind. Even as he sits in the middle of his cell and tries to clear his head, those words and two bright blue eyes creep into his mind. Tonight is going to be another restless night he thinks.

* * *

From the window in the guest bedroom Midna's esteemed guest, the hero Link, looked up at the dark sky. No matter when he looked at it, nothing seemed to change. Last night his requests to speak with her highness were rejected and he was told to rest for the evening. Link reluctantly agreed but his sleep was not sound. The worry for his sworn enemy's life would not go away. It kept going stronger as the hours went by. Link wouldn't have known it was morning if it wasn't for the familiar maid bringing him breakfast. After an apology, he helped himself to the strange meal hoping to restore some strength. Although he did feel much better there was still a deep pain that never waned, and continued to grow very slowly.

Link's fingers press hard into the window pane as he stared at his own reflection in the glass. He looks tired and worn. Not quite the shining paragon of a hero he was before everything started going wrong. There is a small part of him that asks why bother to try to save Ganondorf? Do you really need his help that badly? Wouldn't it be better to ask Midna for help? She was so nice.

Golden blond hair tosses as Link shakes his head furiously. I can't let this happen. I have to do something. It's true that Ganondorf might be guilty of many crimes but Link was convinced. He didn't deserve to die. Now all he had to do was face Midna. Fear creeps into his heart. What if he can't convince her? What if he fails like when he fought Ganondorf?

"No." He breathes out, speaking only to his reflection. A fierce look comes to his bright blue eyes and the young man finds his courage.

* * *

The grand hall is filled with Twili. Everyone from the surrounding homes came with great haste when they received word. Guards lined the masses keeping them orderly, and away from the raised portion of the room. Not only was Midna and the throne looking over the people, but also a slouched figure of a large muscular man. His arms chained behind his back, and a chain linked the ground to a metal harness around his torso. As Ganondorf shifted slightly the chains rattle. What truly kept the man in place though was the two guards, one at each of his sides. Each guard held a sharpened iron halberd down towards the great king of evil. The blades cross just under Ganon's neck.

"People of Twilight." Midna spook to the crowd, her voice projecting to the very end of the large hall. The people's chattering drew quiet and then silent.

"Yesterday a terrible criminal came into my custody, the great king of evil himself." her highness continued. People's voices grew louder again, some clamoring to get a better look at Ganon. The gerudo held still, his expression as stiff as stone.

"He has been tried and found guilty of many crimes. Among them, murder, attempted murder of the royal family and the attempted destruction of our kingdom." Midna held her regal tone. Instead of talking loudly the people begin to hush and whisper to each other.

"I Princess Midna, ruler of these lands, and keeper of our laws, hereby sentence Ganondorf Dragmire to death." Midna turns to looks at Ganon. Her eyes narrow and gives the man a look of disgust.

"Normally it's courtesy to ask for final words, but in this case I'll make an exception." She raises her arm high. "Kill him!"

"STOP!" Screams a voice from the back of the hall. Everyone including Midna and the guards turn to look in surprise to see a familiar man. The youth clad in green runs towards the raised throne. Midna looks on in shock as the hero of legend climbs the steps up towards her and stands in front of her eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?!" She sounds incredulous.

"I can't let you kill him." Link pants catching his breath.

With a sweep of Midna's robes she narrows her eyes to glare at the hero. Her face rife with anger.

"You may be an esteemed guest, but how dare you try to tell me what to do with my prisoners."

"Forgive me your highness, but just the same. I need him alive." Link stand up to his full height, shying just short of Midna's. Her highness stares Link down and the hero continues. "If you would just hear me out."

Midna takes a long breath and exhales. "Very well, I will allow you to make the prisoner's last words. Speak quickly."

"Thank you." Link bows before clutching the fabric of his tunic over his rapidly beating heart. "I have spoken to you about a great demon that has come to hyrule. As it's protector I need to return and save the lands from the threat of destruction. For all my courage, I fear I can not do this alone. I need the strength of your prisoner to succeed."

"If strength is all you require my kingdom has many guardsmen who would gladly come to the aid of our ally kingdom." Midna speaks as she regains her composure.

"Forgive me your highness, but no guard in all of your kingdom could stand next to Ganondorf." Link stares at Mida with determination.

"First you challenge my authority and now you insult my people, you are trying the last of my patience." Midna seethes with anger and frustration.

This is going south fast Link thinks. He shuts his eyes and attempts to calm himself. It's now or never he thinks.

"Your highness, you once told me of my ancestor. A hero who did a great service to you and your people. A debt you could never repay. I offer you a chance to repay that debt. If you value the deeds of my ancestor at all, then honor my wishes and consider your debt paid in full. Hand over custody of the prisoner to me." Link pleads with her highness.

A conflict of emotions clash in Midna. Her face turns away from Link, and the crowd. She heads towards towards the throne. Her hand reaches out to rest on the stonework as she thinks. No one dared make a sound. Link prays his last resort works as he stands awaiting her response.

"People of twilight hear me! In memory of the great deeds of the hero who saved our grand kingdom I hereby… release our prisoner into the hero's custody." She looks towards the guards at Ganon's sides. "Hand him over."

With a deafening clang one guard shatters a link in the chain tied to the ground. The other pulls the gerudo by the broken chain to Link, then holds it out for the young man. Link takes the makeshift leash and bows.

"Now escort them from the palace grounds. Quickly, before I think twice." Midna orders a dark threatening tone to her voice.

The guards start to thin out the crowd of Twili. Confusion on people's faces as they leave the grand hall. The mummers of many questioning voices echos across the walls, until all grows quiet. Midna stands in place, unwilling to move from the throne. She only hopes Link knows what he's doing.

* * *

On the outskirts of the city, Link comes to a stop after hearing Ganon fall to his knees. They had walked all the way out into the wilds, with Link leading the older man by the chain. The youth turns to look over the older man, finally noticing the state he was in. Ganondorf is filthy, his hair and clothes a mess. His mature face much thinner then Link remembers. The gerudo resembles a beggar who hasn't had anything to drink, or eat in days. Link realizes that might actually be the case. The hero releases the chain and walks around to Ganon's back. With the scrape of metal Link unsheathes his sword. Ganondorf freezes at the sound, his eyes close and for a second he lets his head hang. The master sword strikes downward with a loud clang. The gerudo's arms swing free to his sides before he brings them up to his eyes. The chain binding his hands together was shattered. Broken iron links hang from the shackles on his wrists. A small loaf of bread is thrust in his face. He looks up to see the soft expression on Link's face.

"It was from breakfast, take it." The youth smiles.

Ganondorf feels the ache in his stomach and takes the food before tearing into it. His starvation driving him as he crams his mouth full of the soft, flaky, and delicious treat. After he finishes, a familiar clang sounds at his knees. He looks down to see his sword and sheath laid out for him.

"Why?" blurts from Ganondorf mouth, the older man dumbfounded.

"I meant it when I said I needed your help. This curse is tearing away at me and soon I won't be able to lift my sword, let alone fight." Link kneels down in front of Ganondorf to meet his gaze.

The gerudo is silent as he looks down over his own blade.

"You can find a sword arm anywhere." Ganondorf states flatly.

Link shakes his head. "Maybe if you saw the demon I speak of, you'd understand. I don't need any sword arm, I need the best. Someone who can beat anyone, even me." Link pauses to see Ganon staring at him searchingly. "I also wanted to give you the opportunity to truly atone for what you have done. Will you help me?" the boy asks.

"Even if I do help you, the people of Hyrule would demand my death. I would just be walking from one execution to another." Ganon shakes his head, voice sounding tired.

Link stands to his feet, his mind racing trying to think of what he could say to convince the older man. With frustration he lets out a groan. "Ughhh… what would it take?"

Ganondorf is silent as his head hangs low. His eyes stare intently down at his sword. His eyes focus on the intricate gerudo design that follows along the length of his scabbard. He reaches down and trails his fingers along the lines. Dust wipes from the surface and the pattern shines like gold. It takes his mind back to his younger, happier years in the desert.

"My people…" The gerudo mutters abruptly and link turns to face him. "I have done many things, but I still am and always have been king of the gerudo people. As I awaited my death earlier I had one regret on my mind. That I had failed my people in the end." Ganondorf lifts his head and locks his eyes onto Link. "I don't know if they would accept me, or if they ever could. But I must try."

A serious expression crosses Link's face."Ganondorf Dragmire, I give you my word. If you help me on my quest and save the lands of Hyrule. Then I will stop at nothing to reunite you with your people." Link extends a hand out towards the kneeling gerudo.

The older man stares at link's hand in thought. He swings an arm and locks hands with link. A surprisingly strong tug from the younger man causes Ganon to grunt, and he is brought to his feet quickly. With a smirk he leans down and scoops up his sword in it's scabbard, then lets it rest on his shoulder.

"Where do we start?" A grin on Ganondorf's face as he looks at Link's warm smile.


End file.
